


Il Re Stregone- una favola di viaggiatori

by Noruard



Series: Morbidae Fabulae [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, BBI9, Big Bang Italia, Dark, Death, Italiano, Lande di Fandom, M/M, No Smut, Original Mythology, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slash, Symbolism, Underage - Freeform, fable, mild violence, myth, smut free
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Noruard
Summary: Un viandante raccoglie da un anonimo compagno di viaggio una testimonianza sulle ragioni del suo esilio dal suo paese d’origine: viene così a conoscenza della tragica vicenda che ha segnato le sorti di Breacc’talaihm, terra di creature fatate incastonata fra il selvaggio Mar di Sibledd’ e la foresta incantata di Breacc’Heleane.Questa storia partecipa alla Nona edizione di Big Bang Italia- Lande di Fandom e si accompagna algiftdilisachanche potete trovarequi





	Il Re Stregone- una favola di viaggiatori

**Author's Note:**

> _In loving memory of **Paolo Regis** , 11 maggio 1947- 21 settembre 2018; **Emanuela Regis** , 26 novembre 1947- 21 gennaio 2003. _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Si ringrazia inoltre la Dottoressa Flavia Sciolette, per il suo decisivo contributo alla riflessione sul ruolo dell'attesa descrittiva nel romanzo medievale e nel testo letterario in generale.  
> La presente opera è liberamente ispirata al personaggio del Re Pescatore, o Fisher King, che compare nei romanzi di materia graelica ( _Perceval_ di Chrétien de Troyes, _Joseph d'Arimathie_ di Robert de Boron, _Parzival_ di Wolfram von Eschenbach). Si tratta di una figura elusiva e di inafferrabile fascino, un Re malato alle gambe (forse una metafora di impotenza sessuale o riproduttiva) nel cui castello è conservato il calice (o piatto, o vassoio) del Graal.  
> Oltre a quella creata da lisachan come gift, segnalo la [playlist di Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1JMgPa2EmdF6QqWjeNCeSx) che ho compilato e ascoltato durante la stesura del testo.

_ O ces voix d'enfants, chantant dans la coupole!  
_ T. S. Eliot, _La Terra Desolata_ , I- v. 202 

 

 

**L** a storia che vi narro me l’ha raccontata un viandante in una notte d’autunno; eravamo entrambi stanchi dei nostri lunghi viaggi, i piedi bianchi di polvere e le spalle indolenzite per il peso dei nostri fardelli.  
Avevamo condiviso un tratto di cammino, inizialmente taciturni, ancora incerti se fidarci l’uno dell’altro; ci lanciavamo occhiate in tralice, soppesando la minaccia, finché il tempo trascorso fianco a fianco sulla stessa via non ci convinse che non avevamo nulla da temere dal nostro compagno. Così, il silenzio fra di noi perse tutta la sua ostilità: dopo un po’ iniziammo perfino a scambiarci qualche sorriso circospetto.  
Aggrappati a una proda fangosa, ci scansavamo di lato ogni volta che incontravamo un carro ed esso ci schizzava le caviglie e l’orlo della veste con l’acqua sporca delle pozzanghere. A un certo punto, ricordo, passò di gran carriera un trio di cavalieri le cui pur discrete armature, per via di qualche ammaccatura, rifrangevano curiosamente la luce del cielo; nella loro corsa, incuranti di noi poveri pellegrini, ci riempirono di fango.   
Imprecando e lamentandoci, ci fermammo e ci aiutammo a vicenda a strizzare quei miseri stracci che chiamavamo mantelli. Sostammo un poco al sole- ricordo che ormai declinava- sperando di asciugare dai nostri indumenti l’umidità autunnale e seduti su due massi poco più su della strada dividemmo qualche galletta e un po’ d’acquavite, ciascuno offrendo all’altro quel poco che gli avanzava delle proprie provviste.

Così stringemmo quella strana e provvisoria amicizia dei viaggiatori, legati da un intenso sentimento di gratitudine che nasce dal sollievo di non procedere più soli. Per quel poco che dura, si tratta di una delle forme più pure di amicizia e solidarietà che mi sia mai accaduto di incontrare: poco importa se le promesse di mantenersi in contatto non vengono quasi mai mantenute e presto non ci si ricorda neppure più che volto avesse il nostro compagno, se fosse alto o basso, magro o grasso, biondo o bruno, giovane o anziano.  
Come capita in questi casi, ci raccontammo l’un l’altro le buone e le cattive sorti che ci avevano condotto su quella strada; io già allora avevo fatto del cammino la mia vocazione, lui viaggiava per certi suoi affari piuttosto modesti e, soprattutto, per il piacere di rivedere un figlio che aveva fatto fortuna molto lontano da casa.  
Quando ci accorgemmo che il sole era rotolato quasi di soppiatto giù per la collina e che gli alberi poco sopra di noi allungavano le loro ombre sulla via, ci sbrigammo a rivestirci dei panni ancora freddi ed incrostati e decidemmo di comune accordo che avremmo fatto a metà della prima pensione in cui ci fossimo imbattuti.  
E così fu: ma in quella notte umida, in cui la bruma si addensava sopra le campagne e ben presto venne a piovere, tardavamo a prendere sonno. Il fuoco, nella grande e spoglia sala della locanda, ci sembrava molto più attraente delle modeste cuccette di paglia che ci eravamo potuti accaparrare in una camerata di dieci giacigli, otto dei quali erano già occupati da sconosciuti verso cui non negavamo certo di provare la solita diffidenza del viaggiatore. Per quanto ora fossimo in due a guardarci le spalle- e neppure potevamo contare del tutto l’uno sull’altro: non c’è più dura prova di fiducia che trascorrere la notte insieme a un estraneo- non avevamo alcuna fretta di raggomitolarci al buio, in mezzo alle flatulenze e al fetore di cuoio e di sudore che saturava la stanza.  
Mentre qualche avventore meno danaroso trascorreva la notte seduto su una panca nella penombra della sala, distraendosi dalla scomodità con l’aiuto dei dadi o di un mazzo di carte, noi ci raccontavamo l’un l’altro le storie e le leggende che avevamo raccolto durante il nostro cammino.  
A volte si trattava di notizie e pettegolezzi di viaggio, del tipo che capita di sentire quando si è di passaggio in una città o si dividono tratti di strada con comitive in cui la discussione è animata e la gente ha voglia e forze bastanti a chiacchierare; ma narravamo anche di avventure fantastiche e poco credibili, che erano tuttavia piacevoli da ascoltare con il crepitio di una fiamma e lo scricchiolare della legna in sottofondo.  
Uno di quei racconti, però, mi rimase impresso, poiché non si trattava precisamente né di un resoconto né di una leggenda ma possedeva caratteristiche di entrambi.   
L’uomo con cui avevo avuto la ventura di condividere quella parte del mio viaggio era, infatti, un profugo: molti anni prima era fuggito dalla sua terra natale, un posto che doveva davvero essere stato fra i più felici della terra. Non lo capivo dalle sue parole, ma dal modo con cui si fissava nella fiamma e dalle pause che prendeva fra le parole. Non di rado chinava la testa e guardava nel boccale, un cilindro di legno grezzo con un manico appena sbozzato, e beveva rigirandosi a lungo la birra nella bocca: sembrava amareggiato.  
Da questa sua attitudine, così diversa da quella più cordiale e leggera con cui avevamo parlato fino ad allora e che lui stesso si sforzava di riprendere dopo quei suoi silenzi, capivo che doveva esserci del vero e che quello che mi andava faticosamente raccontando doveva averlo tenuto per sé da lungo tempo. Non era impossibile che io fossi il primo, o uno dei primi esseri umani a udire la sua storia, e credo che la ragione della fiducia accordatami stesse proprio nel fatto che, lo sapevamo, soltanto l’indomani le nostre strade si sarebbero separate. In effetti, aveva iniziato a parlarmene solo tardi, dopo diverse ore che sedevamo e quando la notte e il suo temporale erano ormai molto inoltrati, e comunque non prima di aver saputo che intendevo dirigermi a Nord, esattamente nella direzione opposta alla sua. Chissà! In ogni caso, lo ascoltai con molta attenzione e, senza bisogno che me lo chiedesse, aspettai poi diversi anni prima di ripetere la sua storia al cospetto di qualcun altro. Anni nei quali non seppi più niente di lui né lui ebbe più mie notizie, ma che impiegai per raccogliere altri racconti e testimonianze di quel luogo e di quei fatti dei quali ho sentito per la prima volta parlare proprio quella notte. E questo è quello che so o che sono riuscito a capire: sulla narrazione del mio vecchio compagno d’avventura ho cucito, con il miglior filo che ho potuto trovare, pezze e rattoppi ricavati dalle mie indagini: sono stati necessari ogni volta che le sue reticenze, le sue lacune o la sua nescienza non potevano spiegare o descrivere lo svolgersi dei fatti. Per quanto strano e terribile il racconto che ne ho ricavato possa risuonare alle vostre orecchie, ho fondati motivi per ritenerlo solo in piccola parte impreciso: ragion per cui vi invito ad ascoltarlo con attenzione, e a prepararvi al peggio, perché quello che vi narro è accaduto meno tempo fa di quanto possiate credere e la minaccia è ancora vicina.   
Forse verrà un giorno in cui perfino io dovrò rinunciare a viaggiare e sarò costretto a cercare un rifugio sicuro in cui rintanarmi in attesa che passi la bufera- se mai potrà passare.  
Forse si prepara di nuovo una grande guerra, durante la quale le storie potranno essere solamente sussurrate al buio, pregando che nessuno sia in ascolto e che nessuno ci sorprenda mentre le raccontiamo.  
Ma fino ad allora, sembra, ci resta almeno la libertà di ascoltare.

 

 

*******

 

Vi sono molte leggende sulla vastità della foresta di Breacc’Heleane e sulle meraviglie che il suo fitto nasconde. Non vi farò il torto di elencare le più famose: non c’è viaggiatore che non ne conosca perfino più di quante potrei nominarne qui ed ora.  
Sappiate solo che, a ponente oltre i suoi confini, si trova una terra a noi molto lontana e affacciata su un aspro braccio di mare, di quelli che solo i più impavidi hanno il coraggio di attraversare.  
Un tempo, i mostruosi portenti che popolano quella foresta non si accontentavano di annidarvisi: non era affatto infrequente che, con il calare della notte, fate, troll, bestie selvagge e altre misteriose e malvagie creature prorompessero oltre i confini del bosco e portassero il terrore fra le contrade degli uomini. Ma, almeno un centinaio di anni or sono, non era questa l’unica minaccia ad affliggere quelle regioni.  
Oltre alle lande ghiacciate più a Nord, dalle quali un vento gelido rischiava ogni inverno di stringere le terre meridionali nella sua morsa, c’erano le genti del mare- popoli intrepidi, abituati alla ferocia delle correnti, dediti alla rapina e alla razzia: anno dopo anno, costoro infestavano le coste rubando, rapendo e saccheggiando.  
Così, stretti a settentrione dai ghiacciai e a Est dalla Foresta, spinti dal mare e dai predoni ad abbandonare la costa, agli abitanti di quelle lande non restava che ritirarsi in una striscia di terra la quale bastava appena per il nutrimento e il riparo di cui avevano bisogno.

Qualche secolo fa, per la prima volta da che avessero memoria, la gente di quel luogo fu visitata da un viandante. Conosceva molti prodigi e poteva guarire le piaghe e le febbri con l’imposizione delle mani; diceva di venire da un luogo sconosciuto al di là della Foresta, e che lo avevano attratto in quelle contrade le preghiere delle anime afflitte e il turbamento degli spiriti di Breacc’Heleane.  
E davvero i loro cuori erano afflitti: il viaggiatore li aveva trovati in uno stato di continuo terrore e di desolante povertà. Di notte dovevano guardarsi dalle creature di Breacc’Heleane, di giorno la minaccia veniva dal mare e dalle campagne che li separavano dalle scogliere.  
Vincendo la loro diffidenza con i suoi talenti, lo sconosciuto riuscì a conquistarsi la fiducia degli abitanti: dopo un po’ che viveva fra loro, essi lo nominarono comandante contro le orde di razziatori delle Isole. Qui il forestiero ebbe modo di provare che le sue abilità non si limitavano all’antica sapienza e alla taumaturgia; di vittoria in vittoria, il suo nome diventava via via più temuto e riverito di qua e di là dal mare ed egli raccoglieva intorno a sé i capi clan, e anche alcuni isolani con cui era riuscito a stringere accordi di pace e di commercio. Insieme mossero contro le belve di Breacc’Heleane e le sconfissero: ma ciò avvenne soltanto dopo numerose battaglie, e a caro prezzo.  
Una notte di assedio, esasperata dalle perdite subite con il protrarsi della guerra, la gente minacciava di appiccare il fuoco alla foresta: speravano così di liberarsi una volta per tutte delle sue creature e non volevano intendere ragione né sul pericolo che il fuoco raggiungesse il mare, travolgendo loro e i loro villaggi nella sua avanzata, né su altre cose che il sapiente disse per indurre in loro il buonsenso di cui il freddo, la fame e la disperazione li avevano privati.  
Allora, armato solo di una torcia e del suo bastone, colui che chiamavano il Re Stregone si avventurò nella boscaglia. Mentre era ancora in vista della sua gente si girò verso di loro: nel buio della notte e della vegetazione, la torcia non illuminava che una pallida unghia rossa attorno alla sua figura.  
\- Io vado a fare quello che è necessario. Tuttavia, perché il mio sforzo non sia del tutto inutile, vi ordino questo: appiccate l’incendio solo se, prima dell’alba, ne vedrete uscire anche solo la più piccola creatura. Soltanto in questo e in nessun altro caso. Sappiate che, se mi disobbedirete, non ci sarà più nulla che possa salvarci dalle potenze che dormono nel cuore di Breacc’Heleane.  
Aveva appena pronunciato queste parole quando scomparve lungo un sentiero: ed esso subito gli si richiuse alle spalle, come se mai al mondo il passo dell’uomo avesse calpestato la terra e le radici di Breacc’Heleane.

Quella notte la gente attese l’alba stringendosi convulsamente contro le lance: scrutavano le soglie del bosco senza quasi staccarne gli occhi, e più di uno scattò in avanti con la fiaccola nella sinistra e la spada nella destra, tratto in inganno dai giochi delle ombre e del fuoco che si rifletteva sui rami.  
Tuttavia, dopo che il loro signore vi si fu addentrato, la foresta cadde nel più profondo silenzio: neppure il vento che faceva oscillare le torce e tintinnare i finimenti dei cavalli pareva avere il potere di penetrarla.  
Venne l’alba: nonostante la veglia pesasse sulle loro palpebre e gravasse le loro spalle, gli uomini mantennero le loro posizioni, divisi fra la speranza di rivedere il loro comandante e il timore che, al tramonto, orde di fate, goblin, troll e altre abominevoli creature tornassero ad attaccarli.  
Infine, il sole declinò: i suoi raggi obliqui filtravano fra il nero fogliame di Breacc’Heleane. I soldati si reggevano a stento in piedi. La notte li sorprese ormai sparsi, chi seduto a terra, chi appoggiato alla propria lancia o con le mani conserte sull’elsa della spada.  
Il loro signore, il Re Stregone, era scomparso- e con lui la minaccia delle creature fatate.  
Nei giorni a seguire furono organizzate ronde e molte sentinelle giurarono di aver intravisto strani pallidi occhi che li fissavano dal fitto del bosco, ma il tempo passava e le notti si susseguivano terse e silenziose. La speranza di rivedere il loro salvatore sbiadiva insieme al ricordo delle sofferenze patite per causa di Breacc’Heleane.

Gli anni che seguirono volarono via come foglie nel vento d’autunno, mentre i clan si contendevano la successione al posto di comandante e i patti stretti con le genti del Nord vacillavano sotto le spinte di vecchi interessi e di rancori mai del tutto sanati.  
Pacificata e senza più la minaccia della foresta, la regione si faceva popolosa: la gente aveva fame di tesori e di conquiste e aveva imparato a combattere non soltanto per difendersi, ma anche per predare. Il popolo di miseri e tremanti contadini che si aggrappavano alla loro terra sabbiosa e lottavano per strapparne magri raccolti imparò presto che poteva prendersi i campi del vicino, più fertili e più grassi.  
Non passò troppo che la guerra montava verso Nord e verso Sud; nel frattempo, un evento prodigioso si produceva proprio ai confini con quella foresta di cui gli uomini sembravano ornai del tutto dimentichi. Tuttavia, dovevano trascorrere ancora molti lustri prima che le genti di Breacc’talaihm ne comprendessero l’importanza.

Un vecchio contadino, spaventato dalla baldanza con cui il figlio straparlava in osteria delle ricchezze che lo aspettavano nelle terre meridionali, decise di chiedere consiglio alla Keleac’h.  
Era questa una fattucchiera molto temuta e rispettata che aveva dimora in una landa selvaggia ad ovest della Foresta. Per farle visita, il vecchio dovette aggirare Breacc’Heleane e percorrere territori inospitali al punto che più volte, durante il viaggio, si vide perduto. Ciononostante la fortuna gli arrise, perché arrivò sano e salvo a destinazione e la Keleac’h lo ricevette- cosa di cui, in effetti, per tutta la durata del viaggio non aveva avuto alcuna certezza. Quindi, scrutandolo attraverso quei suoi stretti e penetranti occhi neri, lo stette a sentire mentre tutto tremante le esponeva i suoi dubbi senza risparmiarle giri di parole, vecchi detti popolari e lunghe parentesi che avrebbero annoiato chiunque altro. Tuttavia non accadeva spesso che la Keleac’h ricevesse visite da parte di avventurosi vecchietti; inoltre, da molti anni non riceveva più notizie dalle terre che si stendevano a ovest della Foresta, per cui lo ascoltò con grande interesse. Alla fine, però, si limitò a ridere: gli disse che la soluzione ai suoi problemi si trovava sulla strada del ritorno, dopo di che non volle più saperne di dire né di ascoltare nient’altro e lo mise piuttosto rudemente alla porta.  
Il pover’uomo si accasciò sulla soglia: sapeva che la vecchia strega amava esprimersi in termini piuttosto sibillini e che non era certo famosa per la sua ospitalità; poteva considerarsi già abbastanza fortunato di essere stato ricevuto, anziché finire in pasto ai troll come si diceva fosse capitato a visitatori meno graditi alla signora del luogo. Cionondimeno, aveva affrontato troppi pericolo per accontentarsi di venir via, come si dice, con le pive nel sacco. Inoltre, il ritorno non si prospettava meno insidioso dell’andata- durante la quale, però, aveva disposto di maggiori energie e la speranza aveva sostenuto i suoi passi.  
Si stava già torcendo le mani per l’angoscia quando gli si avvicinò una strana creatura ammantata che, con l’aiuto di una cordicella sfilacciata, tirava dietro di sé un asinello a pelo bianco.  
\- Ecco qui- bofonchiò l’essere da sotto il cappuccio che gli nascondeva il viso- la nostra signora dice che ne avrai bisogno.  
\- Oh, cielo, ringraziala tanto da parte mia! Corre voce che la tua signora sia severa, ma posso testimoniare adesso che si tratta solamente di calunnie! Non c’è dubbio che mostri compassione per povero vecchio dalle ossa rotte.  
\- Non è certo per fare un piacere alle tue ossa che la nostra signora si separa da uno di noi- fu la sgarbata risposta, ma il vecchio non ci fece troppo caso. Era naturale che quegli esseri selvaggi non conoscessero le buone maniere e inoltre, per la gioia di non doversi più affannare su e giù per impervi sentieri, sarebbe stato capace di perdonare ben altre offese.  
Tutto contento montò in groppa al somaro: mentre ci si assestava sopra, inavvertitamente tirò la cordicella che fungeva da finimento ed ecco che, come d’incanto, il cielo sulla sua testa scintillava di verde.  
Stropicciandosi gli occhi per la sorpresa si guardò intorno: la desolazione delle paludi tra le quali si annidava la Keleac’h non era ormai più che un ricordo. Lo circondava invece il verdeggiare d’una foresta sconosciuta; i raggi del sole filtravano qua e là fra il fitto delle fronde e poco oltre, dritto innanzi a lui, una strada baluginava bianca tra l’azzurro del fogliame.  
Un po’ sconcertato, il vecchio si trattenne dal tirare un’altra volta la corda: sotto di lui, il somarello ciondolava la testa e sbuffava dolcemente. Lo punzecchiò un po’ con i talloni e cercò di farlo girare a destra e a sinistra, incerto sul da farsi. Non era troppo sicuro di far bene a imboccare la strada là davanti e, inoltre, sia il luogo in cui si trovava che il mezzo con cui vi era giunto avevano del prodigioso- troppo prodigioso per non doversi aspettare qualche tranello da parte degli esseri fatati, i quali, come ognun sa, si divertono un mondo a disorientare i viandanti e adorano terrorizzarli con i loro prodigi.  
Ma l’asino era inamovibile. Non si spostò neppure quando il vecchio, le mani che gli tremavano, si decise finalmente a stringere il finimento e a torcerlo di qua e di là- tutto in vano: la bestiola puntava ostinatamente verso il passaggio.  
Alla fine, visto che ogni sforzo si dimostrava inutile e che l’odore di terra e legno del bosco iniziava ormai a saturargli i polmoni avvolgendolo in uno strano torpore, il vecchio sospirò.  
\- E sia, amico mio, hai vinto tu. Conducimi pure: spero solo che vorrai usarmi la cortesia di non spedirmi a capofitto nei guai.  
L’asinello sbuffò un po’ più forte e scosse la testa, quindi si incamminò fra la vegetazione in direzione della strada.

  
Man mano che proseguivano il passaggio sembrava farsi sempre più stretto, la foresta si anneriva sopra e intorno a loro e i rami parevano serrarsi per non lasciar filtrare neppure il più piccolo filo di sole. L’asino procedeva tranquillo, ma sulla sua groppa il vecchio si era accorto dell’ostilità che li circondava e per l’apprensione si mangiucchiava le unghie.  
Finalmente, dopo quasi un’ora di cammino giunsero in prossimità della strada: fu a quel punto che la foresta prese a stringerli da ogni parte.  
Bracci di rovo si muovevano verso di loro come serpenti; i rami degli alberi si chinavano per colpirli e l’aria si era fatta così densa d’acqua, così priva di luce che se ne sentivano soffocare.   
Per nulla intimorito l’asino si faceva strada scalciando e battendo a terra gli zoccoli, ma perfino così faticava ad avanzare. Da parte sua il vecchio, il quale aveva perduto la zavorra già da qualche metro per colpa di una liana che quasi lo strozzava, gli dava man forte come meglio poteva colpendo alla cieca con il suo bastone da viaggio. Senza ossigeno, però, si la situazione faceva sempre più difficile.  
Mentre si tergeva la fronte dal sudore, il vecchio avvertì un suono provenire dall’assedio di cespugli tutto attorno a loro. Aguzzò la vista e tese le orecchie- due cose che, vi assicuro, in quel frangente richiedevano un notevole sforzo di volontà-: sta di fatto che, forse acuiti dalla disperazione, i suoi sensi annebbiati dalla senilità recuperarono d’un tratto tutta la vivezza di un tempo, ed egli fu assolutamente certo di aver visto e sentito un bambino vestito di stracci che piangeva rannicchiato fra le radici di un arbusto.  
Ora, il nostro vecchio viandante non era mai stato un eroe: una persona coscienziosa e dotata di iniziativa, senz’altro, ma non si trattava in fondo che di un contadino al quale non era richiesto né di combattere né di tenere testa al nemico. Gente come lui era abituata piuttosto a girargli la schiena e fuggire più svelta di una lepre. In realtà, in quel momento avrebbe voluto con tutto il cuore poter balzare cento piedi avanti come il gigante delle leggende, e darsela a gambe lasciando asino e bambino in balia della loro sorte. La paura era così tanta che sentiva le calcagna fremergli di gagliardia come non gli succedeva da trent’anni a quella parte. Invece, chissà come e perché, non fece nulla di tutto questo- e non soltanto perché balzare in avanti e fuggire gli sarebbe effettivamente stato impossibile.  
Neanche lui avrebbe saputo con quali forze, si buttò giù dalla sua cavalcatura e riuscì a strisciare sotto il cespuglio, menando e scalciando di piedi e di bastone, finché non riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa di morbido e caldo che sussultava nel buio. Rimestando con la pertica come quando batteva il burro nella zangola si aprì un pertugio e vi gettò il bambino in modo che uscisse per primo. Poi colpì alla cieca- alla cieca davvero perché là sotto, in quell’intrico di rami e di radici nere, non era possibile né vedere né respirare- e continuò a menare fendenti finché i polmoni non gli bruciarono per lo sforzo e non fu certo che sarebbe morto come una lepre nella tagliola, con mezzo corpo nel cespuglio e l’altra metà incastrata fra i rovi.  
\- D’altra parte- pensò con la poca lucidità che ancora gli avanzava- io sono un vecchio balordo che si è imbarcato in un’impresa troppo più grossa di lui, e la gran parte della mia vita l’ho già vissuta. Lui, invece…  
Per un attimo riaprì gli occhi: si trattava di una sciocca, insensata speranza- ma quale speranza non lo è almeno in parte? In ogni caso, desiderava poter vedere per un’ultima volta il grande cielo azzurro, che tante volte aveva salutato pregandolo di benedire la sua fatica con la pioggia e con il sole.  
Ed ecco, il suo sguardo incontrò davvero un intenso colore azzurro che per un attimo lo lasciò tramortito e quasi accecato: ma non si trattava del cielo.  
Come ebbe ad avvedersi pochi istanti dopo, chino sopra di lui, nella polvere della strada, il bambino che aveva salvato lo contemplava attraverso un paio di grandi e trasparenti occhi turchesi.  
\- _Silüwen? Silüwen?_  
Il vecchio sbatté le palpebre e si tirò su a sedere come meglio poteva. Si guardò intorno: l’asinello brucava l’erba lungo il ciglio della strada, il ritratto della mansuetudine; la foresta sembrava scomparsa. Al suo posto, un po’ più destra, c’erano solo i filari argentati di una rada faggeta.  
\- Ma che diamine…?  
\- _Silüwen! Silüwen!_ \- esclamò il bambino: sembrava compiaciuto.  
\- Ohimè, ohimè! Sembra proprio che io sia ci sia finito, a capofitto nei guai. Mah! È inutile che mi ci scervelli sopra. Ecco quel che capita quando si ha a che fare con le fate.  
Il vecchio raccattò il bastone che giaceva a terra spezzato in due: la violenza dei colpi doveva averne avuto ragione. Usò la più lunga delle due metà per alzarsi in piedi e tutto ammaccato zoppicò fino al somarello.  
\- Issa!- mormorò, battendo la groppa e facendo cenno al bambino perché vi salisse.  
Il bambino parve pensieroso. Recuperò da terra l’altra metà del bastone e si avvicinò all’asino: era chiaro che non sapeva come montare in groppa.  
Sospirando, il vecchio si chinò per afferrarlo sotto le ascelle. Si augurava davvero che le sue povere vecchie giunture reggessero il peso- erano vent’anni che non prendeva in braccio una creatura- ma, quando lo sollevò, per la sorpresa quasi lo lanciava in aria: era leggerissimo! Mentre lo stringeva, una sensazione di sollievo prese a corrergli per le membra: le ossa non gli dolevano più.  
Il bambino, che se ne stava sospeso sopra la sua testa, si mise a ridere e tentò di acchiappare qualche pelo bianco che ancora gli cresceva in cima al cranio. Intenerito, il vecchio lo depose delicatamente in groppa al somarello e gli mostrò come tenersi in sella per i finimenti; poi si incamminarono lungo la via.  
L’alba indugiava ancora agli angoli della terra: l’aria era tersa, gli uccelli gorgheggiavano e per la strada non si vedeva anima viva. Mentre andavano, il vecchio si rigirava fra le mani il bastone spezzato; si trattava di un semplice pezzo di legno, d’accordo, ma lo aveva accompagnato per tanti anni e ora che non poteva utilizzarlo si accorgeva di quanto bene l’avesse servito.  
Il bambino, che lo aveva osservato in silenzio per qualche minuto, stese la mano.  
\- _Silüwen?_  
\- Eh, già- rispose il vecchio, assorto nei suoi pensieri- questo bastone mi mancherà, sai?  
\- _Silüwen!_  
\- Lo vuoi? Devi stare attento, nel legno ci sono le spine. Bisognerà insegnarti qualche parola, chissà da dove viene questa tua strana lingua.  
Senza prestargli molta attenzione, il bambino accostò le due parti facendole combaciare: poi socchiuse gli occhi e sembrò che le sue pupille ruotassero sotto la plica trasparente delle palpebre.  
\- _Silüwen?_ \- ripeté, porgendogli il bastone. Le due metà erano state saldate: nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere il punto in cui si erano spezzate.  
\- Padre celeste!- esclamò il vecchio.   
Si girò a fissare incredulo la creatura che aveva salvato dalla morsa della foresta e le parole della Keleac’h e del suo servitore tornarono a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Quella vecchia strega!...  
Completamente all’oscuro della Keleac’h e dei suoi presagi, il ragazzino gli restituì lo sguardo con quei suoi luminosi occhi ceruli- il naso e le guance tutti incrostati di moccio.  
Ora che ci faceva caso, rifletté il vecchio, gli ricordava proprio suo figlio, quando da piccolo ritornava a casa sporco e impolverato come un vagabondo. Una volta era andato a recuperarlo lui stesso dopo che si era smarrito in un campo e aveva trascorso la notte nascondendosi in un pagliaio. Quando il padre lo aveva ritrovato somigliava piuttosto a un covone in miniatura: tremava come una foglia e la paglia gli pioveva tutta attorno dai vestiti e dai capelli. Per lo spavento, lui e la madre lo avevano strigliato fin troppo duramente.  
D’istinto cavò un fazzoletto dalla tasca delle braghe, lo inumidì con la punta della lingua e lo avvicinò al viso della creatura.

 

 

   

*******

 

Dopo che il vecchio ebbe riportato il fanciullo al villaggio trascorsero ancora molti anni, durante i quali egli conservò buona salute ed energie sufficienti a insegnargli tutto quello che gli sarebbe stato necessario per vivere fra gli uomini.   
Poiché tuttavia era abbastanza saggio e non gli mancava una certa quale esperienza del mondo, non si trattenne troppo a lungo fra la sua gente. Infatti, non gli era sfuggita la diffidenza con la quale i suoi compaesani osservavano il ragazzo. Inoltre, nonostante si fosse adoperato per tenere nascosta la vera provenienza del fanciullo, alcune malelingue avevano messo in giro la voce che lo avesse raccolto sulle soglie della foresta. Di conseguenza, la gente non ci mise molto a persuadersi che l’arrivo di quel fanciullo dall’idioma straniero e dai soprannaturali occhi azzurri non prometteva nulla di buono. Parlottando tra di loro, alcuni giunsero perfino a sostenere che si trattasse di un figlio di Breacc’ Heleane- né mancò chi congetturava che fosse destinato a riportare la guerra fra uomini e fate.  
Nel frattempo, proprio quell’anno, scoppiò una carestia; ad essa fecero inevitabilmente seguito le epidemie, e i progetti bellicosi verso le genti circonvicine furono abbandonati. Chi era già partito si ritrovò in terra straniera, privo di sostegni e senza alcuna possibilità di fare ritorno a casa; in patria, molti persero la vita o furono ridotti in ben misere condizioni dagli stenti e dalle malattie che imperversavano su quelle terre.  
Così, temendo che per superstizione gli si potesse attribuire la colpa di quelle sciagure, il vecchio fece fagotto e insieme al ragazzo fuggì dal villaggio durante una notte senza luna. Li guidava il buon somaro bianco che la Keleac’h gli aveva affidato anni prima (e che, peraltro, non pareva nutrire la minima fretta di fare ritorno dalla sua padrona). Insieme si rifugiarono presso la Valle dei Bianchi Laghi, una regione boscosa intessuta di fiumi e di ruscelli, al centro della quale si aprivano le vaste conche cui il luogo doveva il suo nome. Fluendo verso il lago, i corsi d’acqua si disperdevano e s’intrecciavano in miriadi di specchi verdeggianti: la gente di quelle terre li riteneva fatati, e badava bene di stare lontana dalla Valle per timore di una rappresaglia da parte degli spiriti. Là, i tre attesero che con il passare del tempo ci si dimenticasse di loro.  
Intanto il ragazzo cresceva in forza e in intelligenza, e ben presto il vecchio ebbe modo di comprendere perché la Keleac’h gli avesse messo a disposizione la bestia- proprio lei, di cui le leggende raccontavano, senza risparmiare i più raccapriccianti particolari, che fosse gelosissima dei suoi possedimenti e tutt’altro che benevola nei confronti di chiunque se ne fosse appropriato anche solo per errore.

Accadde infatti- il fanciullo già si avviava a diventare un bel giovanotto- che il vecchio si crucciasse di non poter fare nulla per fornirgli un’educazione migliore: in effetti, lui non era che un semplice bifolco, un contadino illetterato che non conosceva neppure i rudimenti della scrittura. Gli aveva già insegnato tutto quello che sapeva, il che si riduceva alle basi dell’aritmetica- necessarie a contare le lune, a pesare bestie e sementi e a prendere le misure geometriche dei campi e degli edifici-; alle pratiche di semina e di coltivazione; alla carpenteria e, infine, a qualche mossa con il bastone, buona tutt’al più per difendersi dagli attacchi dei briganti (a patto che questi ultimi non fossero troppo bene in arnese).  
Tuttavia, più vedeva crescere il ragazzo e più si persuadeva che fosse sprecato a condurre una vita da agricoltore. Infatti, nonostante lo avesse istruito nella sua lingua e in tutti quei costumi umani, all’oscuro dei quali il ragazzo sembrava essere cresciuto fino al giorno in cui i loro destini si erano allacciati, gli pareva che rimanesse in lui qualcosa- un guizzo selvatico, straniero - che lo differenziava da chiunque altro gli fosse mai capitato di incontrare durante tutta la sua esistenza. Era come se la foresta, non potendolo più trattenere nel proprio grembo, avesse trovato modo di reclamarlo a sé intrecciandosi a lui nella sua stessa natura- o in questi termini se lo spiegava il vecchio, per difetto di parole migliori. E così, nei ragionamenti del fanciullo, nelle sue parole, nei movimenti del suo corpo luminoso e bello, egli riconosceva un incanto che non poteva in alcun modo appartenere al mondo degli uomini. Di quell’incanto lui stesso non faceva che meravigliarsi ogni giorno, se ne commuoveva, lo contemplava come un bene prezioso- ma non per questo poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe stato del ragazzo dopo la sua morte. Infatti, una cosa gli era ben chiara: ovunque fosse andato, lo avrebbero seguito diffidenza, timore e forse anche sospetto. Quanto a lui, la salute sembrava averlo benedetto più di quel che un tempo avrebbe osato sperare; tuttavia, il vecchio lo sapeva bene, era contro la natura delle cose aspirare all’immortalità.  
Certo- ragionava- c’era la possibilità che il ragazzo apprendesse le arti magiche e l’alchimia praticate (così si diceva) dai sapienti Druw’dhuinne, un popolo di saggi e di sacerdoti il quale viveva molto lontano da lì, ben oltre la foresta, ben oltre anche alle paludi della Keleac’h. Forse, se avesse mostrato di conoscere anche solo la medicina o la scrittura, la sua estraneità avrebbe assunto un significato agli occhi degli uomini. In tal modo, inoltre, la sua intelligenza e le sue doti prodigiose non sarebbero andate sprecate: chi poteva essere così sciocco da tenere nascosto in una valle o da sprecare fra le fatiche dei campi un tesoro tanto prezioso?  
In breve, il vecchio, che non sapeva con chi confidarsi e che del resto non se la sentiva di appesantire il fanciullo con le sue preoccupazioni, si ritrovò a ragionare dei suoi crucci con l’unico amico che gli fosse rimasto: il somarello bianco che l’aveva difeso e accompagnato attraverso i pericoli di Breacc’ Heleane.  
\- Povero me!- diceva il vecchio strigliandolo dolcemente- abbi pazienza, ma non ho altri che te con cui consigliarmi. Anche se non mi puoi rispondere, so che sei una bestia di straordinario buonsenso e che mi capirai. Cosa deve fare un padre in questa condizione? Dovrei mandarlo a studiare da quei saggi? Certo, è un ragazzo pieno di risorse, ma ho paura per la sua incolumità. Lo dovrei accompagnare, ma che cosa accadrebbe se mi ammalassi in viaggio? Riuscirei a portarlo a destinazione? Non so neppure dove si trovi questa benedetta terra dei Druw’dhuinne; alcuni dicono che non vi si può entrare senza essere invitati, altri che non è visibile a occhio umano, e per alcuni non esiste neanche. Forse potrei aspettare ancora qualche anno, ma mi sembra già di fargli un torto a trattenerlo in questa valle, anche se è per il suo bene. E se stessi sbagliando? La verità, mio buon amico, è che più si invecchia e meno si ha la forza di separarsi dai propri figli. Come dici? Mi sono già separato dal mio figlio carnale? Quello sciagurato era già partito senza nemmeno aspettare il mio ritorno; lo sa il cielo se non ci penso ogni giorno, ma se morissi e affidassi al ragazzo un messaggio in cui gli dico di accoglierlo come un fratello e averne cura per amor mio ho i miei dubbi che lo farebbe davvero. Chissà se ha fatto ritorno al villaggio? Chissà se è scampato alla carestia e alla pestilenza? Ahimè, com’è difficile essere un padre! Quanti pensieri nella mia povera vecchia testa! Puoi ben ritenerti fortunato, tu, che di figli non ne hai. O ne avevi forse nella tua vecchia casa? Spero per te di no, povero, caro amico; e se così fosse, sappi che hai sempre la mia spalla su cui piangere, perché nelle sventure non essere soli è già un gran conforto.  
\- Che fossi un chiacchierone me n’ero già accorto nel palazzo della mia padrona ma oggi, vecchio, hai davvero superato te stesso!- rispose il somaro.  
L’altro trasecolò e si stropicciò occhi e orecchie per assicurarsi di essere sveglio: un asino che parla? Come se non avesse assistito ad abbastanza prodigi!  
E davvero non doveva essere abbastanza perché, davanti ai suoi occhi, non c’era più traccia della mansueta bestia bianca alla quale poco fa stava amorevolmente strigliando il pelo. Al suo posto, disinvoltamente accoccolato su un ceppo di legno sotto la piccola tettoia che il vecchio e il fanciullo avevano costruito per lui, sedeva un ragazzo a cui non avreste dato più di vent’anni, con occhi, capelli e pelle bianchissimi e uno strano giustacuore bianco tutto trapunto di crine di asina. Le sue orecchie erano appuntite e i suoi piedi terminavano con degli zoccoli; era impossibile determinare dove stesse posando il suo sguardo, perché il colore delle pupille si confondeva con quello delle cornee al punto che i suoi occhi somigliavano a quelli di una statua.  
\- Come ti ha fatto capire il mio amico Gromm quando mi ha consegnato a te, non è per amor tuo che mi trovo qui (anche se, lo ammetto, sei un tipo simpatico e mi hai sempre trattato bene. Non nego che il vitto abbia lasciato a desiderare, di tanto in tanto, ma visto come sei male in arnese non te ne voglio affatto; tuttavia, se per piacere evitassi di ficcarmi i talloni nella milza o di strozzarmi con i finimenti quando sei agitato… beh, te ne sarei infinitamente grato. Non hai idea di quanto sia complicato fare il somaro. Però, in generale, davvero non mi lamento: ed è un bene, perché un giorno dovrò fare ritorno dalla mia signora e allora il trattamento che mi hai riservato fino ad oggi ti risparmierà grossi grattacapi. Non sono stati tutti fortunati come te, ci tengo a precisarlo). Ma per tornare a noi, vecchio mio, aspettavo che mi facessi questo discorso. Vedi, il mio scopo qui è precisamente questo: fornire al nostro ragazzo le conoscenze che sono fuori dalla tua portata e prepararlo. Questo dovrebbe farti sentire sollevato, credo; ti senti sollevato?  
Il vecchio, abbastanza interdetto, rimase per un po’ a fissarlo; poi, riprendendosi come meglio poteva, gli rispose.  
\- A dire il vero non mi aspettavo niente del genere. Che cosa intendi con “prepararlo”?  
\- Beh, intendo: prepararlo per il Viaggio.  
\- Quale viaggio?- chiese il vecchio con tono allarmato.  
\- Il viaggio che il nostro ragazzo dovrà affrontare presso An’talaihm, la dimora dei Druw’dhuinne. Credi forse che tu ed io siamo in grado di insegnargli tutto quello che c’è da sapere? Da come ne parlavi pensavo che ormai te ne fossi convinto anche tu. Non c’è dubbio, vecchio: il ragazzo dovrà presto o tardi staccarsi dai suoi affetti e intraprendere il cammino dell’antica sapienza. Ma, se la cosa ti può consolare, c’è ancora tempo. Così com’è i Druw’dhuinne non lo accoglierebbero mai. Ne sa ancora troppo poco e rischierebbe di cacciarsi nei guai. Fortunatamente ci sono qui io. Quanto poi alle tue preoccupazioni in merito al viaggio, nemmeno di quello dovrai darti pena: non è possibile per un essere senza magia avventurarsi in quelle terre. Non solo avrebbe difficoltà a trovarne l’accesso ma, anche supponendo che per puro caso ci riuscisse, sarebbe stato molto meglio per lui non esserci mai entrato. Troppi pericoli, troppe prove! È così che quei volponi dei Druw’dhuinne setacciano i visitatori e si assicurano che siano degni di essere ricevuti e istruiti nelle loro congreghe.  
\- Ma se i pericoli sono così tanti che ne sarà di lui? Come farà a farsi strada in quella terra così inospitale?- mormorò smarrito il suo interlocutore.  
\- Animo, animo, nonnino! Ti sei già scordato quello che ti ho detto, ripetuto e quasi cantato finora? Ma forse ti ho dato per meno rimbambito di quello che in realtà non sei. Tutto quello che ci vuole al tuo prezioso ragazzo è una guida: e io, modestamente, sono la migliore che gli potesse capitare. Nessuno conosce più a fondo della Keleac’h i segreti e i trabocchetti di An’talaihm. E vuoi sapere perché? Perché è stata proprio la mia padrona a modellarla con il suo maglio, e con lo sputo della sua bocca l’ha impastata nel fango.  
\- Se la tua signora conosce bene quelle lande e addirittura le ha create lei stessa, di sicuro la sua sapienza deve essere mille volte superiore a quella di quei Druw’dhuinne che le hanno popolate dopo di lei; non sarebbe meglio allora che fosse lei a istruirlo?  
\- Per tutte le regine falene di Breacc’talaihm, tu devi esserti rincitrullito sul serio! Assolutamente no, è fuori discussione: fattene una ragione e non insistere più. Si farà come è stato deciso: io insegnerò al ragazzo i rudimenti dell’antica sapienza. Poi, quando gli avrò dato tutto ciò che gli posso offrire, lo accompagnerò proteggendolo con la mia stessa vita e, ammesso che sia ancora vivo, farò ritorno dalla mia padrona. E forse, se non sarò conciato troppo male e se tu sarai ancora in gamba come sei adesso, passerò perfino a salutarti, così saprai che tutto è andato per il meglio e non te ne starai lì a torcerti le mani e a lamentarti come fai sempre fin dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato.  
\- Povero me, Asino! Come puoi pensare che queste tue parole mi siano di qualche conforto? Se tu che sei un servo fedele di un padrone tanto potente rischi di non fare ritorno, che speranze ha di cavarsela il mio ragazzo? Di’ pure quel che ti pare ma è ancora giovane e indifeso, e io non posso davvero sopportare l’idea che gli succeda qualche cosa durante il cammino. Che ne sarebbe di me se entrambi moriste? E chi verrebbe a sollevarmi dalla mia angoscia, se ti capitasse il peggio mentre viaggi per avvertirmi che lui sta bene? Ti prego, amico mio, se è vero come hai detto che sei stato un po’ felice sotto il mio tetto e se tieni a lui quanto ci tengo io, devi assolutamente portarlo dalla tua padrona. Qualcosa mi dice che non gli torcerebbe un solo capello e quanto ad arti magiche sono sicuro che nessuno può saperne più di lei: l’ho ben visto con questi miei occhi!  
A questo punto, la creatura si sollevò dal ceppo sui cui era seduta e al vecchio parve che fosse improvvisamente cresciuta, facendosi alta e minacciosa. Lo guardò con i suoi occhi bianchi, pallido e severo come una statua. Del sorriso canzonatore che poco prima aveva illuminato il suo strano viso non c’era più traccia.  
\- Stolto vecchio- disse- tu non sai che cosa chiedi e ti lasci trascinare nel mondo dalle apparenze che irretiscono il tuo sguardo. Ci sono cose terribili che la tua mente non arriva neppure a concepire, e per questa tua ignoranza ti muovi come un cieco, pensi come uno sciocco e parli come parlerebbe un bambino. Perciò, non domandarmi mai più di portare il ragazzo della foresta dalla mia padrona. La tua richiesta ha già spiccato il salto dalle tue labbra, è volata via nel vento e ora corre verso contrade in cui sarà ascoltata da orecchie che mai l’avrebbero dovuta udire. Prega piuttosto non sia troppo tardi per fermare un destino che tu stesso potresti aver messo in moto, desiderando più di quanto non sia concesso a un mortale.

 

 

*******

 

**A** sino tenne fede alla sua promessa e ben presto intraprese l’opera di istruire il fanciullo nelle arti magiche e nell’alchimia. Lo facilitava nel suo compito la gioia con cui il ragazzo lo aveva accolto: infatti, nonostante si sentisse profondamente legato al vecchio che lo aveva salvato dalla solitudine e dal freddo della foresta, pativa la mancanza di un compagno con il quale trascorrere le sue giornate, e per la solitudine si era andato intristendo ogni giorno di più.  


Quando aveva appreso che il loro viaggio li avrebbe condotti presso i Bianchi Laghi, in cuor suo non smetteva di rallegrarsene e non vedeva l’ora di essere già arrivato. Assetato di leggende com’era, conosceva a memoria le storie che in cui si narrava come fate, silvani e spiriti dell’acqua avessero costruito le loro dimore in quella valle, e desiderava ardentemente di poterli finalmente incontrare.  
Aveva appena messo piede nella valle che già frugava con lo sguardo fra le macchie di betulla, scrutava il verdeggiare dei prati e degli stagni, tendeva l’orecchio al mormorio dell’acqua nei torrenti. Tuttavia, con sua grandissima delusione, non vi aveva scorto nessuna creatura del suo mondo venuta a salutare il loro arrivo.  
Non soltanto la curiosità lo spingeva a ricercarli: in effetti, si trattava piuttosto di nostalgia. Gli spiriti silvani erano stati gli unici a tenergli compagnia mentre viveva sperduto nella Foresta Guasta: allora ne aveva avvertito le gentili presenze che lo riparavano dal gelo e dalla pioggia. Quando il cuore gli si gonfiava di tristezza e spossato per il troppo piangere cadeva addormentato, gli era parso più di una volta di intravedere delle braccia richiudersi sopra di lui, fitte ed argentee come rami di olivo: dita ricoperte di boccioli lo stringevano colmandolo di un benefico tepore. Smarrito fra il sonno e la veglia, il sussurrare e il sorridere di voci simili agli zefiri lo cullavano in un sonno ristoratore in cui, finché durava il sogno, smetteva di sentirsi misero, infelice e solo.  
Nella Foresta Guasta, le creature dell’acqua avevano guidato i suoi passi lungo rivi sicuri affinché, mettendo un piede in fallo, non corresse pericolo di cadere dentro i mulinelli, là dove freddi occhi ciechi lo avrebbero ipnotizzato per poi trascinarlo insieme a loro verso il fondo. Inoltre, esse lo conducevano alle pozze più limpide e lo aiutavano ad abbeverarsi e a tergersi il viso nella purezza delle loro acque.  
Più di una volta le fate gli si erano mostrate al tramonto, palpitando fra le fronde- vibranti, rapide, come colibrì: gli indicavano la strada verso piccoli rifugi in cui trascorrere la notte. E, quando il sole tornava a sorgere, per quanto fitta fosse la foresta intorno a lui i silvani scostavano qualche ramo sopra la sua testa in modo che potesse scorgere almeno un filo di cielo, e lasciavano sulla soglia del suo rifugio frutti, tuberi e radici così che non soffrisse per la fame.  
Nonostante il trascorrere degli anni, il fanciullo non aveva dimenticato l’amorevolezza di quelle creature e così, in questa nuova terra che gli sembrava così familiare, aveva ardentemente sperato di poterli ritrovare. Per questa ragione, quando non era impegnato ad aiutare il padre, si avventurava nella boscaglia o si sedeva sul ciglio degli stagni, e qui tentava di richiamare gli Eterei salutandoli con ogni genere di soavi parole. Aveva perfino imparato a zufolare su un piccolo flauto di canne: forse, pensava, almeno la musica glieli avrebbe fatti amici. Ma nessun richiamo sembrava persuaderli a mostrarglisi e, con il tempo, il ragazzo si era intristito e aveva preso l’abitudine di vagabondare suonando e mormorando per la valle.

Appena Asino gli svelò la sua vera forma, il ragazzo se ne rallegrò grandemente e presto fu così preso dalla sua compagnia che in breve rinunciò del tutto all’idea di dar la caccia agli spiriti silvani.  
Mostrò al nuovo compagno i posti in cui trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo; lo guidò in giro per i boschi e i pascoli della valle e, insieme, nuotarono ridendo nelle acque scintillanti del Lago e in quelle dense di alghe e di piante degli stagni.  
Passavano i mesi: mentre Asino insegnava al fanciullo tutto quello che la Keleac’h aveva condiviso con lui, i due diventarono amici.  
Poi, stagione dopo stagione, l’amicizia maturò in amore: non poteva che essere così, del resto, perché Asino era stato affidato al vecchio con l’unico fine di vivere per il suo nuovo, giovane padrone, e nel cuore del ragazzo ardeva un’incolmabile desiderio di essere amato.   
Per lunghi anni- mentre nel regno di Brecc’Heleane infuriavano la carestia, le pestilenze e le guerre degli uomini, e il ricordo del vecchio e del fanciullo scoloriva dalla memoria di quelli che li avevano conosciuti senza trasmettersi ai loro figli- il Tempo parve indugiare sulle soglie della valle. 

E per quei lunghi anni- intere generazioni di uomini, una sola vita di poche e splendide stagioni per i tre che vivevano nell’incantesimo della Fata dei Laghi- Asino e il suo giovane signore furono amici, amanti, discepolo e maestro, e camminarono fianco a fianco nel fiorire dei prati, tra i boschi intessuti d’argento, nello splendore delle acque.  
Ma, come ogni splendida cosa su questa terra, perfino il loro sodalizio doveva avere fine: e questo pensiero non smetteva di tormentare Asino, il quale si era accorto ormai da qualche tempo di non avere nient’altro da insegnare al suo padrone.  
Infine, dopo aver tergiversato ancora per qualche mese, dovette ammettere con sé stesso che con quel suo indugiare, anziché essergli di conforto, gli stava semplicemente avvelenando le giornate. Stare al fianco del giovane e contemplare la sua felicità mentre questi gli parlava e lo abbracciava, completamente all’oscuro di quanto li attendeva, gli era ormai diventato insopportabile: così, decise che lo avrebbe preso da parte e gli avrebbe confessato la verità.

Era un’incantevole notte di settembre: Asino aveva dato appuntamento al suo amato padrone nella Conca delle Fate, là dove un ruscello, gettandosi da un’altura, increspava dolcemente un piccolo lago col fluire delle sue acque.  
In quella pozza il riflesso del cielo era così puro che la luna, riverberandovisi, spandeva nella conca un soffuso splendore. E fu in quella luce che il fanciullo, il quale proveniva dalla penombra di una radura, distinse subito l’alta figura di Asino: sulle sue vesti bianchissime sembrava appena caduta una tempesta di stelle.  
Rallegrandosi per come era bello il suo amico, il giovane si avvicinò senza far rumore fra i fiori di penniseto: il mormorio dell’acqua e il frusciare del vento soffocavano i suoi passi. Non era avanzato di molto che subito si fermò, profondamente turbato: da dove si trovava, vedeva chiaramente che le spalle di Asino erano scosse da uno strano tremore.  
Allora si chinò e raccolse uno stelo d’erba, lo ripiegò e gli soffiò sopra.  
\- Va’ e dimmi cosa vedi- gli sussurrò.  
E lo stelo prese la forma di una lucciola e volò nel chiarore della notte: quando fece ritorno dal giovane, le sue ali erano bagnate delle lacrime di Asino.  
Con il cuore in gola, il ragazzo sciolse la sua magia e rimase a osservare l’amico: che cosa  
poteva mai averlo scosso a quel punto?  
Ma Asino aveva ormai percepito la presenza del suo padrone e si voltò a guardarlo. Per un po’ si osservarono, divisi solo da macchie d’erba e di agapanto, circondati dal volo delle falene e delle lucciole, nel frinire degli ultimi grilli, ciascuno troppo turbato per parlare. Infine, fu il più vecchio a farsi coraggio e, avvicinatosi, prese l’altro per mano e insieme si sedettero in riva al lago. Qui Asino svelò al giovane come la Keleac’h gli avesse affidato la sua istruzione, come fosse destinato ad accompagnarlo nel viaggio verso An’talaihm e come, se pure non fosse morto dando la vita per difenderlo dai pericoli disseminati lungo il loro cammino, si sarebbero comunque separati- forse per non rivedersi mai più.  
Mentre gli parlava, però, si accorse che il giovane non reagiva nel modo che si sarebbe aspettato. Per un attimo, è vero, i suoi occhi avevano brillato di tristezza ed egli era sembrato quasi sull’orlo del pianto: tuttavia, man mano che gli si manifestava il vero significato di quelle parole, una strana e fredda luce si era fatta strada nel suo sguardo e ora Asino stentava quasi a riconoscere nella creatura che gli stava di fronte il dolce, sorridente fanciullo che tanto gli era caro. Gli strinse allora le mani, chinandosi verso di lui quasi per riscaldare con il suo calore quel viso e quegli occhi ora così freddi, ma il ragazzo si sciolse dalla sua presa e balzò in piedi.  
\- Io non accetterò il destino che altri hanno scelto per me- disse.  
\- Capisco come ti senti, ma a quelli come noi non è stata data alcuna scelta. È necessario che tu vada dai Druw’dhuinne: io ti ho già dato tutto quello che avevo, e sa il cielo se non vorrei poterti dare ancora di più. Forse, una volta tornato da An’talaihm, non è vero che non potremo vederci; forse la mia padrona saprà capire. Le creature fatate, che a causa dei loro grandi poteri non hanno il dono della libertà concesso a qualsiasi umile essere umano, sanno essere molto comprensive con i loro simili.  
\- Tu parli così perché mi vuoi convincere, ma poco fa piangevi di nascosto e ti struggevi al pensiero che queste sono le ultime notti che passiamo insieme. Per tutti questi anni sapevi la verità, e non solo non me ne hai mai fatto cenno ma hai perfino incoraggiato il mio affetto senza pensare affatto a quanto avremmo sofferto quando sarebbe venuto il momento di dirci addio. Tu hai tradito in ogni modo possibile la mia fiducia e ti sei dimostrato nient’altro che un servo, un servo di quegli stessi che vogliono decidere il mio destino. Perciò stammi lontano: non voglio vederti mai più.  
Queste parole ferirono terribilmente Asino. Tuttavia, anche se soffriva, non poteva risparmiare né sé stesso né il ragazzo: aveva un compito, e lo doveva portare a termine a qualunque costo.  
\- Mi costringi a usare mezzi ai quali non sarei mai voluto ricorrere contro di te: ti chiedo perdono fin da adesso- rispose.

Ora, le storie tramandano varie e differenti versioni: tutte però concordano che si si sia svolta in quella conca una terribile battaglia fra discepolo e maestro.  
Alla fine Asino cadde tramortito sul campo mentre il giovane, pur se a sua volta ferito, riuscì a scappare. Lasciandosi alle spalle una scia di sangue, si trascinò fino alle porte della valle e spezzò la cortina di vegetazione che negli anni ne aveva chiuso il passaggio, proteggendo quei luoghi dal mondo esterno e dalle sue sventure.  
Poi, attraversò la soglia e fuggì verso le terre abitate dagli uomini senza mai guardarsi indietro.

 

 

 

*******

 

**N** essuno sa fino a dove o quanto a lungo il giovane vagasse oltre i confini della valle: i luoghi che visitò e ciò ve lo trattenne sono avvolti nel mistero.  
Alcuni sostengono che si rifugiò nel grembo di Breacc’Heleane e che visse come un eremita, cibandosi di bacche e meditando su quello che era avvenuto nella Conca delle Fate. Altri dicono che intraprese un viaggio verso la palude della Keleac’h, e che le si presentò per rivendicare davanti a lei il suo destino.  
C’è tuttavia almeno un punto su cui tutti i racconti concordano: essi riferiscono che, non era passato molto dalla sua fuga, attraversò il mare e trovò su un isola un saggio o forse un popolo presso il quale apprese le arti in cui doveva eccellere più tardi. Quell’isola, credono molti, altra non era che An’talaihm, e quel popolo i Druw’dhuinne ai quali era destinato sin dall’inizio e che raggiunse superando tutti gli ostacoli posti sul suo cammino per provarne la volontà.   
Forse le cose stanno proprio così, ma chi può dirlo? Io credo, in effetti, che il giovane non raggiunse mai An’talaihm e che maturò le sue conoscenze arcane per vie traverse e calpestando oscuri sentieri: come altrimenti si spiegherebbe quello che successe dopo?  
Certo è che, un giorno, mentre era in viaggio in una terra molto lontana di là dal mare, tormentato dal ricordo della valle e dei giorni felici che vi aveva trascorso, il cuore gonfio di nostalgia per il padre e per colui che aveva amato, il giovane- che era ormai molto diverso per aspetto e abilità dal fanciullo di un tempo- si assopì e fu visitato da un sogno.  
Sognò che la valle era soffocata dai rovi: scaturendo dalla terra, piante contorte e nere si sfaldavano nel vento. Sognò che miriadi di piccoli ragni avevano ricoperto ogni cosa con le loro ragnatele, e che una tetra coltre di rami impediva al sole di riscaldare i prati. Saturi di canne e di alghe ritorte, i laghi avevano smesso di riflettere il cielo- ovunque, null’altro che bruma, grigiore e desolazione.  
Nel sogno, egli si avvicinava alla capanna per vedere cosa fosse stato dei suoi cari: essa giaceva quasi completamente sommersa dal fango di un’esondazione e quando si chinò sull’acqua stagnante, attratto da qualcosa che increspava il suo riflesso, si avvide che si trattava di sangue.  
Allora correva ad aprire la porta della catapecchia ma acqua e fango impedivano i suoi movimenti al punto che li doveva guadare sostenendosi con il bastone per non affondarvi fino alle spalle. Dentro la capanna, suo padre galleggiava fino al collo dentro il limo, gli occhi persi nella penombra: un lamento usciva ogni tanto dalle sue labbra, come il suono che fa il vento attraversando un tronco cavo.  
Egli tentava affannosamente di scuoterlo, ma il vecchio non lo riconosceva. Uscito dalla capanna cercava Asino- tutto invano: il suo richiamo echeggiava vuotamente nella valle, inghiottito dalle foreste spente e senza luce.  
\- Asino! Asino!- chiamava, e gli sembrava di sentire l’eco della sua voce che ritornava distorta alle sue orecchie- ma non capiva in cosa si fosse trasformata.  
L’angoscia fu così forte da farlo svegliare di soprassalto fra gli sguardi stupiti dei viandanti che con lui dividevano la traversata; rabbrividendo nel suo mantello decise che era giunto per lui il tempo di fare ritorno nella Valle dei Bianchi Laghi.  
Sperava in cuor suo che la visione di quella notte non gli annunciasse ciò che avrebbe trovato quando l’avesse raggiunta ma, allorché dopo lungo peregrinare ne raggiunse l’imboccatura, dovette accorgersi che le cose erano assai peggiori.  
Durante il viaggio aveva attraversato paesi devastati da solitudine e povertà: il continente era assai diverso da quello che ricordava, nonostante alla sua partenza non vi regnasse certo la pace. Quanto alla valle, la terra sembrava quasi infettata: via via che vi si addentrava, trovava ovunque indizi del passaggio di orde saccheggiatrici.  
Resti di accampamenti, roghi, segni di pestilenza; ossa polverizzate, cadaveri imputriditi, e da essi l’icore nero della corruzione che si spandeva nella terra e fioriva in orribili piante di cui non aveva mai visto prima l’eguale. Qualcuno aveva tentato di edificare delle case ma l’opera era rovinata insieme ai suoi costruttori e ora, dove un tempo si stendevano verdi pascoli e boschi di salici e di betulle, non c’erano che distese di terra bruciata, rovine e resti d’uomini e di armenti.  
Per un po’ vagò incredulo contemplando la rovina e i suoi frutti rivoltanti: i suoi occhi, allenati a distinguere gli esseri dei mondi di mezzo, riconoscevano la fioritura preparata dal dolore e dalla violenza- miriadi di piccoli boccioli scuri che, schiudendosi, liberavano parassiti, insetti, petali semoventi e altre strane, conturbanti creature.  
Se comuni mortali come me e voi avessero assistito a quella scena, non avrebbero probabilmente notato nient’altro oltre a un uomo ammantato e stretto al suo vincastro, il quale percorreva in faticosa solitudine la desolazione di quelle lande.  
Ma per lui quella landa era viva e pullulava di creature, e il pensiero che un tempo essere fossero state elfi e silfi e silvani, e anime di uomini stroncati dalla violenza, lo straziava.  
Presto iniziò a piangere amaramente mentre, aggrappato al suo bastone, si inoltrava là dove la vegetazione si faceva più fitta e le creature sciamavano a rintanarsi fra le piante, o volgevano esse stesse in alberi dalle forme stravolte. Dove le sue lacrime cadevano sul terreno, subito si producevano delle limpide polle d’acqua sotto cui l’erba bruciata ritornava verde. Piccoli fiori bianchi vi sbocciavano simili a sfere di rugiada e le creature, bagnate con quel liquido, si dissolvevano o riprendevano vita sotto forma di coleotteri, farfalle, bruchi e formiche.  
Dove un tempo il ragazzo ferito aveva seminato gocce di sangue, ora si allungava una scia di pozze lustrali da cui ritornava a sgorgare la vita.

Così, camminando e risanando la terra con il tocco delle sue lacrime, dei suoi piedi e del suo bastone, il Figlio della Foresta raggiunse infine il cuore della Valle- là dove un tempo era sorta la sua capanna.  
Adesso, la struttura in legno- marcita per l’opera dell’acqua e piagata dall’incuria- era tenuta insieme soltanto da un denso muschio grigio che ne ricopriva anche la porta.  
Ne strappò un ciuffo con la punta del bastone; centinaia di piccole spore si dispersero nell’umidità dell’aria squittendo, fischiando, gemendo: erano spiriti dell’abbandono.  
A colpi di bastone, il Figlio della Foresta liberò la soglia e sfondò nella capanna: il legno del battente era imbevuto di pioggia e non gli oppose alcuna resistenza.  
Poi, facendosi luce con una pietra che portava al collo, illuminò l’interno della casupola.  
Il muschio aveva assediato le pareti e rampicanti soffocavano le finestre: appena li colpì con la luce i pampini e le foglie si ritrassero serpeggiando e rivelarono decine di occhi rotondi, luminosi come piccoli opali. Percosse il pavimento con il bastone: ci fu un convulso fruscio, poi gli occhi si chiusero e i rampicanti si scostarono ricadendo senza vita lungo le intelaiature.  
Mosse pochi passi nel pulviscolo e nel silenzio: le assi scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi.  
\- Padre?- chiese. La voce gli tremava.  
Qualcosa si mosse ma lo avvertì solo grazie allo spostamento dell’aria. In mezzo alla stanza, proprio davanti a lui, un ceppo sorgeva dal terreno, simile al tronco di un albero.  
\- Quello è tutto ciò che ne resta- disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Il Figlio della Foresta si voltò: in un angolo, sepolto fra i resti della porta abbattuta, distingueva a fatica una figura seduta.  
\- Asino! Oh, Asino, che cosa vi è successo?  
Si gettò ai piedi del corpo e lo illuminò con la pietra, ma per la pena di ciò che vedeva essa gli cadde di mano. La luce si rovesciò lungo le pareti e come un occhio cieco si fissò in un punto del soffitto sopra le loro teste.  
\- Non guardarmi- gli rispose l’oscurità- non ho davvero quello che si dice una bella cera.  
La voce era flebile e sembrava attraversare il vento per raggiungerlo da un luogo lontano.  
\- Ma devo. Non posso e non voglio distogliere lo sguardo.  
Lo stregone raccolse da terra la pietra e tornò a puntarla sul compagno.  
Di Asino non restava ormai che il volto, ancora incorniciato da lunghi capelli bianchi: i suoi occhi erano opachi, due biglie colme di nebbia, e livide le sue labbra che non avevano più nemmeno la forza di piegarsi in un sorriso. Dalla base del collo in giù, il suo corpo era ricoperto di vermi e di muschio, spiriti corrotti che pascolavano dentro e sopra di lui come su una carcassa. Le sue membra emanavano l’odore morto degli stagni e della terra avvolta nella bruma invernale. Di certo, Asino soffriva terribilmente nella carne e nello spirito- perché quel genere di creature fa strazio di entrambi.  
\- Che ne è stato di te, mio povero amico? Che cosa ho mai fatto?- gemette lo stregone e cercò la mano del suo amato: ma, appena le sue dita la sfiorarono, questa si disfece in polvere, sperdendosi ai margini della penombra.  
Allora, sforzandosi di usare tutto il fiato che ancora lo sosteneva, Asino gli narrò quel che era successo dopo la sua partenza e in quale modo lui stesso si fosse ridotto in quel ben misero stato.

\- Come spiegarti, mio dolce amico, a cosa è dovuta la rovina che ci assedia e che da ogni parte ci circonda, e questa mia metamorfosi, e quella di tuo padre? Ci sono così tante cose che non ti ho detto!

Nei giorni che ho trascorso barricato in questa stanza, solo con la miseria di questo mio corpo in disfacimento, ho avuto modo di meditare a lungo sulle parole con cui ci siamo lasciati. Sono felice che tu abbia fatto ritorno: mentre morivo, pensavo che non avrei sopportato di non avere altro ricordo di te oltre al freddo che ho visto quella sera in fondo ai tuoi occhi. La morte è già sufficientemente gelida: il suo inverno basta a sé stesso.  
Avevi ragione, purtroppo: non sono stato sincero con te. Non voglio scusarmene, ma sappi che non avrei potuto in nessun caso rivelarti tutta la verità. Tuttavia, ti dovevo delle spiegazioni e, per l’amore che abbiamo nutrito l’uno verso l’altro, un comportamento assai diverso da quello che ho tenuto. Questa disgrazia è in gran parte colpa mia- no, ti prego, non dire niente. Vorrei poter scherzare e conversare con te come facevamo in quei bei giorni del nostro passato, ma adesso sento che le forze mi abbandonano e che devo dire quel che più mi preme fintanto che me ne basta il fiato. Perciò non mi interrompere, non scusarti: quello che è successo mi era stato in qualche misura predetto come una delle molte possibilità, ed io avevo giurato solennemente di prevenirlo con tutte le mie forze. Sono stato follemente, ciecamente sicuro di poterlo scongiurare e così, nella mia arroganza, ho permesso che si avverasse.  
Ebbene, perché tu capisca, è necessario che ti spieghi da dove tutto ebbe inizio. Devi sapere che, un tempo, la mia signora e la Fata dei Laghi che regnava in questa valle erano amiche e compagne. Allora, i viventi conoscevano i loro nomi e non avevano bisogni di rivolgersi loro con epiteti per paura del loro potere. Se tu le avessi viste allora! La nostra vita sotto i loro regni era meravigliosa e noi eravamo gli esseri più felici che abbiano mai calpestato questa terra.  
Se ti resta un briciolo di memoria di me che questa mia deformità non abbia cancellato, ricorderai le mie vesti e il mio aspetto: ti sembravo bellissimo, allora, e non ti stancavi mai di ripetermelo. Eppure, in quel tempo di cui ti sto parlando, io non ero che l’ultimo e il più oscuro del lacchè: ovunque avresti visto creature sette volte più leggiadre e più nobili di quanto io stesso potessi mai apparire ai tuoi occhi; e la più splendida e la più amabile di tutte era la mia signora. Riconoscere la donna di allora in colei che oggi chiamano Keleac’h sarebbe impossibile per chiunque, eppure la sua grazia era tale che, se la osservassi con attenzione, neppure oggi te ne potrebbe sfuggire l’eco che vaga ancora inafferrabile sul suo volto.  
In ogni caso, la Fata dei Laghi e la mia signora regnavano allora congiuntamente: le loro regge, situate da un capo all’altro di Breacc’talaihm, racchiudevano nello spazio dell’orizzonte un ininterrotto susseguirsi di giardini. Ma vi erano anche terre incantate, foreste profonde e immense paludi: e in ogni luogo noi, l’Etereo Popolo, avevamo edificato le nostre dimore, ciascuno con i suoi talenti e ciascuno assecondando la propria indole e l’inclinazione della sua gente.  
Ora, una volta- la scena è ancora viva nella mia memoria- la mia signora e quella dei Laghi giocavano con una palla d’oro insieme alle loro compagne. Mentre se la lanciavano, forse per i riflessi del sole sulla sua superficie, una di loro ne rimase abbagliata e la lasciò cadere fuori dal cerchio delle giocatrici. La palla scivolò lungo una pendenza: rotolava e rotolava fra l’avena e i fiori d’artemisia, scintillante, e tutte si misero ad inseguirla ridendo e incitandosi a chi l’avesse recuperata per prima.  
La mia signora, che amava la caccia ed era la più forte e la più veloce fra di loro, era in testa: presto il vantaggio fu tale che le sue compagne non riuscirono più a raggiungerla.  
La palla era ruzzolata giù dal pendio al cui fondo per caso si stendeva una palude piena di stagni acquitrinosi e a quel punto doveva essere finita in un banco di sabbie mobili o forse in uno specchio d’acqua, perché era impossibile scorgerla. Così la signora si inoltrò fra le paludi giusto in tempo perché le altre la vedessero scivolare fra i giunchi e scomparire alla loro vista: tra di loro si frapponeva ormai una densa coltre di nebbia e così, intimorite, esse aspettarono che la Fata dei Laghi le raggiungesse.  
Frattanto la mia padrona proseguiva il suo cammino. Non era mai stata in quel luogo prima di allora: infatti, era solita trattenersi nelle foreste e fra le montagne. Si scoprì affascinata dalla perturbante bellezza dei canneti che mormoravano nel vento; da quella degli stagni, sotto la cui superficie intravedeva un instancabile pullulare di vita; dalle forme insolite e dalle lucide livree degli insetti.  
Assorta nella sua contemplazione, finalmente si rese conto di essersi allontanata troppo: non sapeva più in quale punto della palude si trovasse. Tuttavia, creature simili non si perdono certo d’animo, così staccò un alto giunco e ne fece un vincastro cui sostenersi nel suo vagare. Mentre errava osservando quelle lande e interrogando il vento in cerca della giusta direzione, a un tratto il suo sguardo fu richiamato da un oggetto che brillava nelle profondità di uno stagno.  
Sulle prime, naturalmente, credette di aver rintracciato la palla: avvicinandosi, però, si avvide che si trattava piuttosto di una specie d’involucro rotondo dal quale si sprigionava un intenso bagliore Perciò, accucciata fra i canneti, usò il bastone per pescarlo, e quale non fu la sua sorpresa quando, trattolo a riva fra i banchi di ninfee, scoprì dentro l’involto due bambini- un maschietto e una fanciulla- che vi riposavano stretti l’uno all’altra in un abbraccio!  
La mia signora desiderava ardentemente e da lunghi anni di poter crescere dei figli propri: non ti sarà quindi difficile immaginare la sua gioia. Usò la fascia in cui li aveva trovati avvolti per assicurarseli al collo e li riparò con i suoi capelli per riscaldarli: così la videro uscire dalla palude le sue compagne.  
Dopo quell’insolito evento, per giorni e giorni fummo impegnati in celebrazioni e festeggiamenti di benvenuto per i due fanciulli: ovunque non si parlava che di loro. Quanto a me, non posso certo nasconderti che, a quei tempi, il mio cuore fosse turbato. Devi sapere infatti che io provavo una viva gelosia nei confronti di quei bambini. Prima del loro arrivo, la mia signora si tratteneva spesso in mia compagnia, avendomi preso a ben volere; dopo di loro, le occasioni di vederla e trascorrere il tempo con lei scemarono ed io mi sentii completamente abbandonato. Tuttavia, dopo un po’ lei stessa mi pregò di prendermi cura di loro quando altre occupazioni la tenevano impegnata altrove: mi rassicurò che avevo ancora il suo affetto e che mi affidava quel che le era più caro proprio perché nutriva piena fiducia in me e nella mia lealtà. Cosa potevo mai fare per compiacerla, se non dedicarmi con tutto me stesso al mio nuovo incarico?  
Ma, con il passar degli anni, ci fu presto chiaro che, dei due ragazzi, uno era docile e gentile con la madre e con i maestri, l’altra era ribelle, malevola e selvaggia. Fra di loro correva la stessa differenza che vi è fra un placido lago e un mare tumultuoso, o fra il cielo stellato e le ombre che coprendolo annunciano la tempesta.  
La mia padrona, tuttavia- dimentica della sua amica, di me, di tutti noi- non voleva intendere ragione e non ascoltò nessuno dei nostri avvertimenti, finché la ragazza non scappò lasciandosi dietro una scia di caos e di mostruosità che ci travolsero e quasi ci annientarono.  
Non posso dirti nient’altro di quello che avvenne poi: non spetta a me, e forse ti sarà rivelato e a tempo e a luogo. Sappi solo che, a causa delle sue devastazioni, la mia signora e la Fata dei Laghi, che un tempo si erano dolcemente amate, entrarono in guerra. E fu ancora per causa sua che, infine, il nostro mondo andò distrutto e quel che ne restava venne diviso: da una parte, la mia signora, deformata e irriconoscibile per la pena e per l’ira degli eventi del passato; dall’altra la Fata dei Laghi, la quale, dolendosi della sua perdita, si era chiusa in questa valle nel tentativo di difendere quel che restava della nostra gente dall’assedio delle creature selvagge che con il suo potere la mostruosa fanciulla aveva fatto scaturire. Fra queste c’erano anche gli uomini- quegli stessi i cui discendenti oggi occupano tanta parte delle nostre antiche dimore. Essi non hanno poteri, rispetto a quelli che la mia e la tua gente possiedono, ma commetteresti un grave errore a giudicarli innocui.  
Quando sei venuto via da questa valle, devi sapere, nella tua collera hai frantumato la barriera che da tanti secoli la custodiva dal contatto con gli uomini e con le loro emanazioni: perché essi, nel loro dolore, nella loro avidità e, in una parola, in tutte le loro espressioni emanano, come descrivertele?, delle essenze. Essenze che sono la loro unica forma di magia, ma delle quali essi non hanno la minima capacità di servirsi e che la loro ottusità gli impedisce di vedere. Eppure, noi dell’Etereo Popolo ne siamo attratti ed avvinti, ed esse esercitano su di noi uno spaventoso potere: è questa la ragione per cui la Fata aveva protetto questi luoghi con il suo sortilegio. Venendo meno il suo scudo, gli uomini hanno fatto presto a scoprire la valle e le sue meraviglie e, bramosi come sono di terra su cui edificare le loro case, si sono spinti fin quasi al suo interno. Qui si sono insediati, portandovi le loro passioni, il loro attaccamento, le loro contese fratricide: in una parola, la loro corruzione.  
Questa sciagura che hai veduto nella valle e che vedi qui, all’opera su di me e su tuo padre, è l’effetto di quella loro corruzione: le loro passioni hanno avvelenato l’acqua, le piante, la terra stessa, che era imbevuta dei nostri spiriti e del nostro potere.  
È come se, a una trama di seta, qualcuno avesse annodato della canapa grezza: ora non c’è più modo di separare la canapa dalla seta, il filo nero da quello bianco, il puro dall’impuro. Anche noi siamo stati contaminati dagli uomini, e nuove creature sono nate da questo infausto intreccio: quelle stesse che tu hai incontrato nel tuo cammino, quelle che ricoprono ormai ogni cosa e hanno trasformato e corroso la fabbrica stessa di questi luoghi, e altre ancora, ben più mostruose, che ne sono fuggite via come fiere dalla loro prigione e ora forse corrono e strisciano e volano verso le regioni circonvicine, avide di nuove prede.  
Quando ho avvertito i primi uomini penetrare nella valle, dimentichi ormai delle antiche leggende che raccomandavano loro di tenersene lontani- ho udito infatti che nelle loro terre c’è stata una lunga guerra e che essa ha cancellato dalla loro memoria i costumi dei loro antenati- ho cercato immediatamente di proteggere come meglio potevo questi luoghi. Ma ero ferito per il nostro duello e stentavo a riacquistare le forze. Ho fatto come meglio potevo, ma presto nuove orde di quelle creature hanno fatto seguito alle prime e sono iniziate le contese: insieme agli uomini viene sempre la guerra.  
La corruzione ha iniziato per tempo a soffocare il loro e il nostro popolo: quanto a me, l’ho combattuta più a lungo che ho potuto, finché alla fine non ne sono stato completamente sopraffatto, come vedi.  
Tuo padre ha dato a me la colpa, com’era giusto che fosse: non posso biasimarlo per il suo rancore. Ma i suoi sentimenti lo hanno tradito: in fin dei conti, era lui stesso un umano. Nonostante gli raccomandassi sempre di rimanere al riparo, a causa dell’amarezza e della solitudine che lo tormentavano aveva preso a inoltrarsi da solo nei boschi, dove trascorreva così tanto tempo a vagabondare che si era inselvatichito e non di rado lo dovevo cercare e trascinare a casa io stesso. Un giorno, tornavo da una perlustrazione, l’ho trovato qui dentro, seduto, intento a guardare la luce che filtrava dalle finestre sbarrate. Si lamentava e piangeva, e credevo che per l’età qualcosa gli dolesse, ma appena mi sono avvicinato ho visto i suoi piedi e le sue gambe: si erano già tramutate. Per quanto io abbia tentato di curarlo, anche in questo ho fallito: non c’è stato modo di evitargli la trasformazione.  
\- Non parlare così, Asino, amico mio!- lo interruppe il giovane- Non essere duro con l’unica creatura che amo ancora in vita su questa terra. Ti prego, cerca di resistere un altro po’: ora tenterò di trovare una soluzione. Vedrai, amor mio, sistemerò ogni cosa. La sistemerò una volta per tutte, e ti restituirò il tuo corpo, e anche mio padre…  
Ma, mentre parlava, la voce gli si frantumò in gola: reclinata verso di lui, un tenue sorriso sopra le labbra, giaceva la testa senza più vita di Asino.  
Quasi in un soffio, il suo corpo si sgretolò sotto di lui: il pulviscolo si sparse sopra il pavimento madido di muschio e sfavillò nel buio- un biancheggiare di lucciole disperse nella notte.  
Sopraffatto, il Figlio della Foresta lasciò scivolare a terra la pietra ed essa si spense. La stanza fu avvolta nuovamente dalla più completa oscurità: nel silenzio, appena soffocato dallo scricchiolare del legno e dal frusciare di insetti fra le foglie, si spandeva- remoto, flebile- un lamento.  
Di certo fu dal fondo della sua disperazione che il Figlio della Foresta udì la voce degli spiriti che lo consigliavano. O forse gli sovvennero antiche conoscenze apprese chissà dove durante il suo peregrinare. Oppure non fece che seguire una sorta di misteriosa ispirazione che, come quando una falena si ostina verso la luce, lo guidava fuori dalle tenebre in cui il suo animo era precipitato.  
Non so dirvi per quanto giacque nella sua prostrazione ma infine, forse dopo qualche minuto- forse dopo ore, giorni, anni- si sollevò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Quando lo ebbe trovato, tornò ad accucciarsi a terra e aiutandosi con qualche stecco di legno raccolto in giro per la stanza accese un fuocherello. Poi prese quello che aveva cercato, lo avvicinò alla luce delle fiamme e rigirandoselo fra le mani lo ripulì con un lembo della veste. Non si trattava che di una semplice ciotola di rame ma il riverbero del fuoco, lambendone il metallo, incendiava quella desolazione coi suoi mutevoli riflessi.  
Nel contemplarli la sua mente riandò ai giorni felici che aveva trascorso in quella casa: cercò di richiamare alla propria memoria l’aspetto che essa aveva avuto allora, lo splendore del sole fra la vegetazione e il suo filtrare attraverso le finestre, l’odore del legno, della brace e dell’erba, l’approssimarsi di passi amati che calpestavano un tappeto di foglie gialle in autunno e il silenzio tutto caldo di neve che avvolgeva le mura nelle notti d’inverno. E i ricordi, come pesci d’oro richiamati a galla dal cibo, risalivano dalle profondità del suo cuore, là dove li aveva sepolti il giorno in cui era fuggito.  
Lacrime di pena e di desiderio, lacrime di gioia per la felicità passata e di malinconia per quel che aveva perduto gli salirono agli occhi ed egli pianse lasciando che il suo pianto cadesse nella ciotola di rame e sopra il pavimento della capanna.  
Poi, posata a terra la ciotola accanto a sé, immerse le mani in quel che rimaneva del corpo di Asino: la polvere era fine come cenere e fluttuava sopra e tutta intorno a lui, ma egli continuò a raccoglierla e a gettarla nella ciotola finché non ne fu completamente ricoperto e le sue dita non furono bianche e rosse per la sabbia e per i graffi.  
Infine si alzò e si avvicinò al tronco in cui erano imprigionati l’anima e il corpo di colui che aveva chiamato padre. Chiedendogli teneramente perdono per quello che si apprestava a fare trasse un coltello e ne incise un fianco. Da qui grattò via un poco di corteccia: minuscole gocce di sangue colarono insieme alla resina e alle scaglie di legno ed egli le raccolse nei palmi. Le sue mani tremavano e spargevano cenere nell’aria mentre se le portava alla bocca.  
Masticò la corteccia e bevve dalla ciotola per amalgamare l’impasto che andava formandosi fra le sue labbra: quando ebbe finito lo sputò dentro la coppa e, tornato presso il fuoco, spalmò sul bastone l’unguento che aveva così ricavato.  
Con esso sfiorò le pareti ed il soffitto della casa, ed ecco: dal legno delle travi e degli assi iniziarono con un sordo scricchiolare a snodarsi enormi rami, pallidi come le betulle. Presto i rami si coprirono di foglie e subito dopo di germogli. In pochi istanti la capanna ne fu ricoperta: su di essa si incurvavano grappoli di fiori dai petali bianchi.  
Lo Stregone percosse i rami con il suo bastone: sciami di api fuoriuscirono dalle cavità del legno, simili a una nebbia d’oro. Batté l’asta ai suoi piedi e acqua scaturì dal terreno correndo lungo le pendenze e lasciandosi dietro scie di vegetazione che rapidamente tornava a crescere e a germogliare.  
\- Volate, amiche mie- comandò lo Stregone alle api che si erano posate sul suo vincastro ed ora erano tutte candide di unguento.  
Ed esse obbedirono, inondando il cielo con il ricamo dei loro sciami ondeggianti, e colmarono la valle del loro mormorio.

La leggenda dice (perché certo nessun occhio umano ne fu testimone) che ovunque si posassero le api, il vello intriso d’unguento, la corruzione si dissolveva sotto i loro addomi disfacendosi nel vento o colando fra le zolle come cera contro la fiamma viva. E tutto ciò che ne rimaneva, per aria o per terra- in caligine, pulviscolo o stille-, correva come richiamatovi verso i laghi e vi si gettava dentro senza lasciare più traccia.  
Quando il terreno si liberò dalla lanugine e dalle ragnatele, quando l’erba tornò a verdeggiare sui prati e i rami non furono più lacci neri che trattenevano il cielo- allora anche i corpi che giacevano senza vita si risollevarono a sedere, ricomposti, ravvivati, senza alcuna memoria della pena trascorsa.  
Gli uomini, le donne e i fanciulli si guardavano con occhi pieni di stupore, chiedendo a sé stessi e l’uno con l’altro il loro nome, come si trovassero là e che cosa ce lo avesse portati.  
Solo allora si accorsero di una figura che avanzava dal cuore della foresta; sorpresi, si girarono nella sua direzione e contemplarono l’uomo uscire dal folto sorreggendosi al suo bastone, i capelli ingrigiti, il viso e il corpo ancora giovani e forti.  
Camminava a fatica, per cui essi si convinsero che dovesse essere molto stanco- come se avesse profuso gran parte delle sue forze e ne fosse rimasto quasi del tutto spossato. Alla sua cintola, legata per una ciocca di capelli bianchi, pendeva una testa il cui volto li colpì per la sua soprannaturale bellezza.  
\- Deve certo trattarsi di un guerriero che ha combattuto e vinto quell’essere di cui porta la testa. Forse si trattava di un mostro che ci aveva avvinti con un sortilegio!- mormorarono fra di loro. E così si persuasero che l’uomo della foresta dovesse averli salvati, e che il loro salvatore non potesse essere altro se non un re: il loro re. Per questa ragione, da allora in poi, lo chiamarono sempre il Re Stregone. E così è conosciuto ancor oggi, perché la sua fama ha oscurato di gran lunga la memoria di chi aveva portato quel nome prima di lui.

 

 

*******

 

**P** er quanto ho potuto ricostruire dalle leggende e dalle storie che ho instancabilmente raccolto sin dal giorno in cui udii per la prima volta il racconto di quel viaggiatore, negli anni a seguire il Re Stregone armò il suo popolo contro le creature che dalla valle avevano infestato la terra di Breacc’.  
Ancora una volta, la corruzione fu domata e ricacciata nelle foreste e si condussero battaglie contro i predoni che erano tornati ad infestare quelle regioni approfittando di guerre, epidemie e devastazioni.  
Breacc’talaihm, dimentica di sé stessa e della sua storia, rivisse la medesima parabola di secoli e secoli prima- ma questa volta, il Re Stregone sopravvisse tanto a lungo da stabilire un regno prospero e pacifico che dalla valle dei Laghi Bianchi si estendeva fino alle soglie di Breacc’Heleane.  
Dovunque, notizie della sua lungimiranza e dedizione al popolo destavano meraviglia in quanti non potevano vantare la fortuna di vivere sotto il suo governo, mentre voci della sua valentia e della sua sapienza nelle arti alchemiche e iatromantiche richiamavano alla sua corte dotti, curiosi e nobili cavalieri che desideravano porsi al suo servizio. Gli infermi e gli sventurati intraprendevano pellegrinaggi verso la sua reggia nella speranza che un solo suo sguardo o il semplice tocco delle sue mani potesse guarirli dalle loro afflizioni.

E tuttavia, nel segreto suo cuore, il Re Stregone era ancora profondamente infelice.  
Aveva costruito la sua reggia nella valle edificandola quasi a somiglianza di una ragnatela che si irraggiava dal fulcro di un’unica sala. Di quella sola stanza in tutto il castello era sommamente geloso, l’aveva adibita a suo uso esclusivo e vi si richiudeva ogni volta che gli era possibile ritagliarsi un po’ di pace dagli impegni di governo.  
La sala era infatti interdetta a chiunque tranne che al sovrano: nessun membro del suo seguito gli era abbastanza intimo da esservi ammesso, né alcuna faccenda di stato abbastanza urgente perché egli permettesse a chicchessia di entrarvi a dargliene notizia quando egli si rifugiava fra quelle mura.  
Al centro di essa, custodiva ancora il tronco in cui era racchiusa l’anima di suo padre: sopra vi aveva deposto la testa di Asino.  
Con il passare degli anni aveva preso l’abitudine di trascorrervi molte ore: vi sedeva curvo sopra il suo scrittoio consultando documenti, controllando le mappe, vergando decreti. Vi studiava fino a notte inoltrata, ampliando e approfondendo le sue già tanto vaste conoscenze di medicina e di magia. E sempre più spesso vi meditava tormentatamente sul da farsi, poiché molti erano i pensieri che lo tenevano occupato, molte le ragioni di angoscia: la corruzione della valle, aveva infatti scoperto, non era stata debellata.  
Se n’era accorto un giorno, quasi per caso: stava per immergersi nella vasca che aveva fatto costruire all’interno della sala, così da non doversene allontanare neppure quando voleva fare un bagno. Com’era sua abitudine, prima di tuffarsi trascorreva qualche minuto sedendo sul bordo, assorto nei suoi pensieri, e intanto dondolava le gambe nell’acqua e giocherellava con i pesci che gli si affollavano intorno attratti dalle molliche che di tanto in tanto gettava verso di loro.  
All’improvviso la sua attenzione era stata attirata da un pesce che gli sguazzava vicino alla caviglia. Poiché gli pareva il più bello fra tutti i suoi fratelli si era subito chinato per afferrarlo e così, seguendo il baluginare delle pinne sotto il pelo dell’acqua, aveva notato una piccola macchia scura su un’unghia del piede sinistro.  
Inizialmente gli parve un’inezia- un piccolo versamento o forse una goccia di sangue sotto la pelle- ma presto comprese che si trattava di un principio di corruzione.  
Per un po’ tentò di curarlo: in gran segreto fece riempire la vasca con acqua lustrale raccolta dai Laghi, applicò unguenti, si purificò con lavacri e con formule, con preghiere e digiuni- tutto invano. Era malato, si trovò ad ammettere con sé stesso, e in cuor suo conosceva assai bene il significato di quella sua infermità.  
Se non fosse stato in grado di fermarla, prima o poi- era questione di anni, forse di lustri, ma comunque doveva accadere, presto o tardi che fosse- essa avrebbe preso possesso del suo corpo. Poi lo avrebbe divorato e si sarebbe certamente comunicata al suo regno distruggendo in poco tempo quanto con tanta fatica aveva costruito per rimediare al suo “ _più grave ed inconfessabile peccato_ ”- in questi termini rimproverava ogni giorno a sé stesso gli avvenimenti del passato.  
E non era tutto: nella sua angoscia, il Re si scopriva di giorno in giorno sempre più solo. Dopo la morte di Asino non aveva più trovato nessuno la cui vicinanza gli fosse di conforto. Di tanti consiglieri e compagni che lo circondavano- sebbene alcuni di loro fossero disposti a dare la vita per lui- non uno soltanto gli sembrava degno di stima e di amore allo stesso modo in cui lo era stato il suo amico. Con nessuno di loro giungeva a confidarsi come aveva fatto un tempo con Asino, eppure la sua pena e la sua angoscia erano così grandi che sopportarne da solo tutto il peso gli risultava impossibile.  
Sempre più di frequente prese a chiudersi nella sala e, abbassate le luci fino al punto che nella semioscurità non gli riusciva di distinguere precisamente i contorni delle cose, trascinava la sedia davanti alla testa dell’amato. Nell’ombra, poggiata sopra il ceppo, essa gli sembrava ancora attaccata al suo busto e così egli spendeva le notti a parlarle come se potesse ancora consigliarsi con Asino e ricevere da lui una risposta alle sue domande.

Fu in quella desolante solitudine che la follia, io credo, dovette farsi strada nella sua mente: iniziò infatti a pensare- e ne discorreva per ore con la testa muta- che, se avesse guarito dalla maledizione suo padre e riportato in vita Asino restituendogli il suo corpo, allora quel che restava degli effetti della corruzione si sarebbe necessariamente dissolto.  
Infatti, ragionava, se era stata la corruzione a uccidere Asino e tramutare suo padre, occorreva che i suoi effetti fossero invertiti e che si trovasse il modo per renderla completamente reversibile.  
Se così fosse stato anche la sua infermità ne sarebbe stata curata: e più compulsava i suoi manuali e si immergeva nelle sorgenti di oscure sapienze, più si convinceva che le cose stessero proprio a quel modo.  
Così ritornò quasi ogni sera a tentare di perfezionare l’unguento che aveva creato quel giorno, consumandosi a forza di tentativi e incidendo sempre più profondamente la corteccia del tronco. Via via che la scarnificava, i suoi lamenti e il suo pianto per ciò che che si vedeva costretto a fare si mescolavano a quelli della creatura intrappolata nel legno, finché egli non gettava a terra il coltello e implorava perdono inginocchiato nel sangue. Tuttavia quando la corteccia si era rigenerata ed egli ritornava a scalfirla, ecco che la sala si riempiva nuovamente di gemiti e di pianto.  
Quanto alla corruzione, anziché guarire, sembrava ormai progredire sempre più rapidamente sul suo corpo. Ma il Re, ormai smarrito nella sua pazzia, sembrava non accorgersene nemmeno.  
Non si avvide neppure che l’infermità stava già iniziando a comunicarsi alla terra e alle sue creature e che, lentamente ma sicuramente, strisciava fra le piante, si spargeva nelle falde sotterranee, intaccava i cuori segreti delle foreste e corrodeva quelle parti del suo regno che erano più lontane e più riparate dallo sguardo degli uomini.  
Quell’infermità, molto tempo dopo, avrebbe riscosso il suo prezzo- ed era appunto di essa che, per la breve notte in cui le nostre vite si allacciarono, il mio compagno viandante mi doveva rivelare tanti anni più tardi la terribile natura.

Ma a quel tempo, il Re Stregone non si curava d’altro che di ridare vita al suo amato- finché una notte, a forza di tentativi, Asino finalmente tornò ad aprire gli occhi.  
Prostrato per l’angoscia e per la fatica, il Re si era assopito nella sua poltrona e il lume che teneva acceso accanto a sé sullo scrittoio era andato consumandosi lentamente, cosicché nient’altro illuminava la stanza oltre al suo strozzato bagliore e al riverbero del fuoco sul pavimento davanti al camino.  
La testa era come sempre deposta sopra il ceppo: non appena si fu guardata intorno nel tentativo di capire dove si trovasse, cercò di girarsi come se al collo fosse ancora attaccato un corpo. Ma non c’era nessun corpo, naturalmente, ed essa cadde dal tronco e rotolò a terra fin davanti al fuoco, dove rimase finché il Re non si svegliò disturbato dal sospirare del vento nei giardini che circondavano la reggia.  
Inquieto, il sovrano si trasse in piedi: sentiva infatti di non essere solo. Girando lo sguardo per la stanza non tardò ad accorgersi della testa rovesciata e così, impensierito- la terra aveva forse tremato o, come temeva, qualcuno era forse riuscito a entrare?- si trascinò come i piedi malati gli consentivano fino al focolare.  
Qui trovò la testa che contemplava assorta la danza delle fiamme. Esse si riflettevano nei suoi occhi bianchi e, poiché questi ultimi erano in tutto e per tutto identici a quelli di una statua, il Re non si avvide subito che la vita vi aveva fatto ritorno.  
Sedutosi faticosamente a terra tirò a sé la testa e vi si accoccolò accanto, le dita intrecciate alle ciocche di capelli bianchi; poi posò la guancia sul pavimento e sospirò al contatto con il freddo del marmo.  
Fu allora che la testa mosse le pupille e le fissò nei suoi occhi: apriva e chiudeva convulsamente le labbra e, smarrita nel suo stesso riflesso sopra il marmo, somigliava a un pesce che boccheggi dentro una pozza d’acqua.

\- Non può essere!- gridò il Re balzando a sedere e afferrandola.  
\- Asino, amico mio! Sei ritornato!

Nel suo grembo, stretta fra le sue mani, la testa mosse a fatica la mascella sopra il collo monco. Poi parlò.

\- Tu chi sei? E io, chi sono?

 

 

≈ _ **fine**_ _ **≈**_ _ **  
**__(forse…)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Waste Land](https://wasteland.windingway.org/poem), Thomas Stearns Eliot
> 
> A rat crept softly through the vegetation
> 
> Dragging its slimy belly on the bank
> 
> While I was fishing in the dull canal
> 
> On a winter evening round behind the gashouse
> 
> Musing upon the king my brother’s wreck
> 
> And on the king my father’s death before him.
> 
> White bodies naked on the low damp ground
> 
> And bones cast in a little low dry garret,
> 
> Rattled by the rat’s foot only, year to year.
> 
> But at my back from time to time I hear
> 
> The sound of horns and motors, which shall bring
> 
> Sweeney to Mrs. Porter in the spring.
> 
> O the moon shone bright on Mrs. Porter
> 
> And on her daughter
> 
> They wash their feet in soda water
> 
>  
> 
> _Et O ces voix d’enfants, chantant dans la coupole!_  
> 
> 
> (vv. 187-202, III: Fire Sermon)
> 
>  
> 
> Quella al verso 2020 è a sua volta una citazione da [_Parsifal_](http://www.stephen-spender.org/2011_prize/2011_open_commend_JT_Pars.html), Paul Verlaine (1886):
> 
>  
> 
> Parsifal a vaincu les Filles, leur gentil  
> Babil et la luxure amusante - et sa pente  
> Vers la Chair de garçon vierge que cela tente  
> D'aimer les seins légers et ce gentil babil;
> 
> Il vaincu la Femme belle, au cœur subtil,  
> Étalant ses bras frais et sa gorge excitante;  
> Il a vaincu l'Enfer et rentre sous sa tente  
> Avec un lourd trophée à son bras puéril,
> 
> Avec la lance qui perça le Flanc suprême!  
> Il a guéri le roi, le voici roi lui-même,  
> Et prêtre du très saint Trésor essentiel.
> 
> En robe d'or il adore, gloire et symbole,  
> Le vase pur où resplendit le Sang réel.  
> \- Et, ô ces voix d'enfants chantant dans la coupole!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste, as it keeps my heart and soul in its place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121812) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)




End file.
